Wake up Rose!
by Bingo7
Summary: The prince has finally arrived at his goal he finds Briar Rose to be...well, let's just say not what he expected.


**Hey, I just wrote this one impulse and think this is the way it _really_ happened. I mean c'mon who has ever really experienced love at first sight? And the spell didn't say anything about keeping the spiders away.**

**_The Unexpected Kiss_**

He had won.

The prince in shining armor gave the giant dead dragon one more glance before dashing off towards the stairs that lead up to the tallest tower in the hidden castle. He past the sleeping guards and the quiet garden. The stairs were old and falling to pieces, but he didn't care as he bounded up two at a time in full armor.

He had crossed foriegn countries, up the treacherous moutain, torn through the cruel thorns, and fought the vicious dragon; soon he would obtain his prize. Soon he would enter the marvelous chamber of his unknown love, he would kiss her, and they would ride off into the setting sun, to his castle and live happily ever after. All of his sword training and horse riding would be paid off. He would have a princess. A beautiful princess with virgin lips. He, her first love, would kiss her and take her far away.

She would be gorgeous, more beautiful than the sun; and far more lovelier than the two brides of his wicked brothers. She would tall and slim with delicate white hands and pure white skin. Her eyes would have the blue sky and the sparkling stars in them and her lips would be as red as a rose, hence her name.

Briar Rose, his love.

These thoughts gave him renewed energy and he climbed faster. He finally reached the step and adoor stood before him. Catching his breath and composing himself for this great event, he entered breathlessly into the room. Faded couches, tables, and carpet filled the room, but the prince didn't notice any of this. He only saw the laced bed in the center of the room. A prone figure lay on it and his heart quickened.

This was it. Here was his darling.

He stepped up to the bed and scrunched up his nose in mild surprise. Cobwebs and dead flowers hung about the girl's face. Even her nose had a spider crawling on it. The roses were practically dust in her hands and her once white dress was turning yellow. What do you expect from a bed and girl who have been lying around for over a hundred years? He felt very sorry for his sweet heart and even felt a tinge of anger at the fairies. Why hadn't they protected her from dust?

(Hidden fairy muttering): Why should we?

Gingerly the brave prince wiped away the cobwebs and made sure no arachnids were crawling around. The girl was pretty, even with the spiders and dead roses. Her hair wasn't exactly golden, but it was honey colored. Her face wasn't pale and pure of any blemishes, but it was rosey. Her lips were red and looked inticing.

He kissed her.

Midway in the kiss the lips began to sputter. The girl squirmed out from him and began shrieking.

"What the heck were you doing!" she yelled, jumping from her bed and scrambling away from the startled prince. "Did you just kiss me! I don't even know you!"

She began to spit and wipe at her mouth.

"My fair lady..." began the baffled prince.

"You freak! Get out of my room! Can't you see I'm not dressed? Oh, my gosh! Men these days!"

"Milady, I fear you've misunderstood..."

"Misunderstood? What were you trying to do? CPR? I wasn't dead, couldn't you see me breathing just fine? I was _ASLEEP!_"

"Exactly, Princess Briar Rose, you were under a spell. I broke it by..."

"Mashing your face into mine! Oh, how sick!" She started to gag. "And my name is _not_ Briar Rose! It's Sara. Nothing fancy, just Sara. And you make a horrible Prince Charming."

The prince could now see she was not a tiny petite lady as he had expected. She was sturdy, stout even, and young. She only looked to be about fourteen. Her eyes weren't the swirling blues he had expected, instead they were grey and wildly alive.

She glared at the stunned prince for a moment then said reluctantly, "Look, mister, I don't know who the heck you are, but I don't want you near me again, you hear? I guess I should thank for breaking the spell, but smoking lizards, did you have to make out with me in the middle of a good dream? Why didn't you just do a peck? Ugh that was gross, if that's what a kiss was I wish I slept forever. Now GET OUT!"

The red faced and embarrassed prince turned and hurried down the stairs. The princess was still muttering curses to herself. The confused and hurt prince descended the stairs and hurried through the castle. The awaking inhabitants watched him go with surprised yawns and stares.

Where did the dork in armor come from? And why was his face a tomato?

"Of all the things to break spells," said Sara to herself. "Why? WHY! Oh, why did it have to be a kiss?"

* * *

**Whatchya think?**


End file.
